<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Assassin(?) by JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd, Of_the_woods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389486">The Assassin(?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd/pseuds/JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd'>JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_the_woods/pseuds/Of_the_woods'>Of_the_woods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biological IronDad, Black Trench coat dude with an Eyepatch, Cross-Generation Relationship, Marvel Norse Lore, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd/pseuds/JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_the_woods/pseuds/Of_the_woods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young child, taken from birth, raised in a 21st-century version of the red room, found by the Avengers</p><p>Are they an assassin? Or a teenager trying to make a difference in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Assassin (?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this convo that we had ages ago and just decided to act on it ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> CuteGamerGirlLife/Shanks_ass/Of_the_woods </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Radytoread | JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd</em>
</p><p>Yeah so I was thinking for the book it’d be about this girl who lives alone and the avengers crash their plane</p><p>And go to her house and she has all their powers</p><p>So she dislikes them at first because of what HYDRA made her</p><p>I was thinking a highly trained assassin</p><p>No powers or anything</p><p>Ok</p><p>But loves to trick people</p><p>Alrighty</p><p>And fury wants to recruit this woman</p><p>And </p><p>They don't want to</p><p>But she keeps tricking the avengers into the silliest of situations</p><p>Because they think she doesn't take things seriously</p><p>Unless she has to</p><p>It’s her coping mechanism</p><p>Yes </p><p>And she gets hurt like protecting them</p><p>And they realize how she does take things seriously</p><p>And then she is finally brought in</p><p>Yeah</p><p>YESS!!!</p><p>And agrees to work for them</p><p>Cause they loved all the ways she tricked them</p><p>EVEN NAT is impressed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - The Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The start basically</p><p>- ‘Clint Barton’, ‘Steve Rogers’, ‘ James ‘Bucky’ Barnes’, ‘Sam Wilson (Marvel)’, ‘Thor (Marvel)’, ‘Original Human Character(s)’, ‘Nick Fury’, &amp; ‘Bruce Banner’ Character Tags added -</p><p>- ‘Cross-Generation Relationship’ (platonic), ‘Not-Avengers Endgame (Movie) Compliant’, Black Trench coat dude with an Eyepatch’, ‘References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore’, &amp; ‘Marvel Norse Lore’ Additional Tags added -</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 1st person POV </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“GET XEM!!”</p><p> </p><p>My feet slapping the tile ground, hair flying, sweat dripping, and heart-racing I take another turn, and then another. Becoming lost in the maze of unholy chaos around me. Guards block me at almost every turn until finally, I’m in the sunlight. </p><p> </p><p>Guns cock as I blink away the sunlight streaming into my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Shit. This isn’t exactly what I planned, but oh well” I say as I slowly raise my arms in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you have planned?” A guard bravely asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you know, just casually walk out of here, into the sunset, find a prince Charming maybe?” I say casually, but sarcastically shrugging my shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a boom shakes the ground around me. At first, I’m as disoriented and confused as the others, but then a small grin grows on my face. Making small finger guns, I pretend to shoot the Hydra soldiers as the first shots ring out. With no sound, the first man falls dead. </p><p> </p><p>At first, no one moves. Soon though, more adrenaline courses through their veins than fear. Screaming out orders, the general in front of me signals for his men to take cover to the left and right. Me? I dive behind the only thing that makes sense....a trash bin. Bullets ping off as I clasp my hands above my head. </p><p> </p><p>“Son of a bitch!” I scream when one gets just a little too close to my head. If I ever get the chance to meet my heroes I’m going to give them some shooting lessons. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, when the shooting ceases, I dare to peek my head above the trash bin. A man in a black trench coat stands no more than ten feet in front of me. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey trashcan kid, get over here!” he shouts to me, his black coat whipping in the wind. Swivelling my head, I turn to see a glint of metal in the bright rays of the sun reflecting from the small window of the nearby jet.</p><p> </p><p>“About time you got here” I yell over sarcastically, throwing my hands up in exasperation. Standing up, I walk over to the man. Cautiously I get within a few feet of him, and then standstill. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, now in the shade, I can see their faces. Groaning, I lean back in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, of course, it’s you guys!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - Meet & Greet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What it says on the tin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>1st person POV</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait you know who we are?” The ex Hydra assassin asks me, his metal arm glinting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I-” I sigh exasperatedly “Of course I know who you are. These guys wouldn’t shut up about you and how they are gonna get you guys back. It's a bit of their fetish really” I say looking off in thought, and then making a face that resembles sucking on a lemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t really know how to respond to that, so, shall we go?” The oh so colorful man in red, white, and blue asks </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good with me, man with a plan” I say with a mock salute, walking toward the shiny black jet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh kid, this way” The black trench coat dude says, causing me to turn and start walking in the opposite direction. “I knew that” I tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit wai-” Black trench dude says, but before he can finish I hear the snap of twigs and the rustle of leaves on the ground next to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning as quickly as I can, dagger flashing in my hand I throw. The sound of it cutting through the air, stops right by the small puppies head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!! You almost killed a puppy!!” Birdman says</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, I almost killed a puppy!” I scream almost in unison to Birdman, throwing my daggers to the ground as I crouch down to pet it. Vaguely I hear black trench coat man mumble something about how it’s always daggers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, I pick the puppy up. “Alright, come on, let’s go” I say, turning back to the right jet. But before I can continue though, I hear a slight stutter from behind me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, you- you’re going to put that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>plane</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Legolas asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ho ho ho, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> plane? It’s mine and we’re taking that puppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew there was a soft spot, somewhere beneath all that iron, money, and sarcasm” The Black Widow says, hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would Pepper say?” Bruce asks, surprisingly not having needed to transform at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s always wanted a dog but doesn’t have the time to get one from the shelter” ”Tony responds with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as my pops of tarts are safe, I do not mind the small creature” Thor says, swinging his hammer absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor, man, we’ve talked about this. Correct grammar. Use it.” Clint says, gently patting the Lightning God’s large arm provoking a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you mean you’ve known how to speak normally this whole time and you don’t?” Steve asks, momentarily pausing to clean his shield of mud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so number one, man you need to stop treating that shield like it’s seriously turning into an obsession. Number two, we should probably get out of here.” I say, a small part of the ever burning Hydra building that’s about to blow up behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Ol’ red, white and blue asks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put explosives and set them to blow in about a minute”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh shit, yeah, that’s probably a good idea then” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a small and sarcastic, ‘no shit dude’ smile, I follow them to the jet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment, we live for them :D</p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>